Moon Racer!
by ocramed
Summary: Take an ounce of SAILOR MOON and a cup of SPEED RACER...and puree! A One-Shot story.


**Moon Racer! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Speed Racer" and other related genres belongs to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

* * *

"Aw, come on, Ken!" says Ken's girlfriend Ikuko, as she waited by the entrance of Kenshiro Tsukino's garage. "You can always fix your car later."

Recently, Ken became interested in fixing motor vehicles, after the local auto mechanic over-charged his parents to fix the family car. As a result, Ken won't be going to college that year. However, the result of that situation told him one thing: he would rather learn how to fix cars, than to ever face such a situation again. So, after taken a few courses in auto mechanics and repair, Ken realized that he had a knack for machines. Better yet, he realized that he could improve the car's performance…

In the end, Ken decided to go straight ahead, and take up a full certificate program in auto technology and design.

"I'm done," Ken says, as he looks up from his work.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Behold my final exam project: the Mach 1."

Ken turns on the ignition of his car.

VROOM!

The engine was virtually purring, as Ken smiles with pride.

"So what?"

"You know that final exam project I'm working on?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this is it."

"Okay, so, what's so special about it?"

"I figured out a way to use salt water to fuel the engine, but without losing its performance. The opportunities for this baby are limitless."

"My oh, my…"

Ken shuts down his engine, and then brings his girlfriend to him.

"Ikuko, I know that you chose me over all the other guys you could have gone out with me, so I want to say…thank you."

Ikuko places her arms around Ken's neck.

"I chose you because you are a dreamer. I never thought I'd married someone into cars, but if doing this makes you happy, then I'll be here to support you."

And with that, the two kissed.

Twenty years later…

A white care with the symbol of a crescent moon mark—with the #5 stenciled within the mark—on the hood, goes barreling down the racing track. The driver, designated as "Moon Racer", hugged the track while gritting her teeth.

"Usagi, you're about to hit that curve," Ami Mizuno says, as she monitors her best friend's performance through her monitors. Although she was more of a technical person, she was also the back-up driver as "Mercury Racer". In these racing events, there are always three drivers on the track at any given time, per team. So, besides Moon Racer on the track, there was Mars Racer and Jupiter Racer. Venus Racer had been injured in a near-collision with another car the week before.

"I'm on it," Usagi says, as she turns her steering wheel.

Meanwhile, the announcers see this.

"UH, OH!" says Gurio Umino, as he looks down on the track from his station. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE 'MACH FIVE' COULD BE IN TROUBLE!"

Meanwhile, the so-called "Queen of Speed", Lady Beryl, monitors the performance of her racing team, "Dark Kingdom". She turns to her chief driver.

"Make sure that our little friend has a nice accident," Beryl says. "I do not want that brat to win this race…or it is YOUR head."

"Yes, ma'am," says Malachite, who was still nursing some injuries caused by yet another attempt on Usagi "Moon Racer" Tsukino. She then linked up to his internal communications link to "General Three".

"Zoicite, status."

"I'm in a bit of a pickle, Malachite," Zoicite says, as s/he was trying to pass "Racer Mars".

"Then do something about it, fool!"

"Right," Zoicite says, as s/he activates his/her vehicles weapons.

CHK!

Zoicite attached a chain to the other vehicle, and attempts to steer it into a wall.

Makoto Kino looks over at her opponent. She better make short work of her opponent…

Makoto presses a button.

"Activating 'Jupiter Thunder'!"

Makoto's vehicle becomes electrified, as a charge ran from her vehicle and Zoicites.

"Ahhhhh-!" Zoicite cried out, as s/he lost control and careened into a safety barrier.

THOOM!

Meanwhile, Kunzite, who received word from Malachite, was able do a last minute fake-out, and passes up Rei.

"Drat!" Rei yelled. She then activates her own weapon systems. "Fire Bird Flame!"

FWOOSH!

Flames of fire shoots out in front of her vehicle. Unfortunately, they did not make their target.

"HA!" Kunzite yells, as he makes the curve, just in time to force Usagi off the track.

THUMP!

In seemingly slow motion, it appeared as if Usagi was about to fall, and thus crash 100 feet below the track, when suddenly-

"WHAT'S THIS?" Gurio yelled. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE MYSTERIOUS 'TUXEDO X' IS COMING TO MOON RACER'S RESCUE!"

The masked, tuxedo driver uses his car to match the arc of Usagi's. Tuxedo X immediately activates a grappling hook, and attaches it to the side of the Mach 5. Using the moment of his vehicle and hers, Tuxedo X successfully pulls the Mach 5 back on the course.

THUMP!

"HE DID IT!"

Usagi sees Tuxedo X wave off, as he sped way.

"Tuxedo X…" Usagi thought, as romantic hearts filled her eyes.

"Meatball-head, pay attention!" Rei yelled. She knew from experience that Usagi tends to lose focus whenever Tuxedo X comes around.

"Er, yeah!" Usagi says, as she guns the engines of her vehicle.

VROOM!

Kunzite, who was pretty confident of his success, sees the Mach 5 barreling down behind him.

"Jadeite, we have to make sure that Moon Racer doesn't finish the race."

"Right," says his partner, as he makes sure that there was not room for the Mach 5 to go around them. However-

CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-!

They had forgotten that the Mach 5 had the ability to "jump". And so-

"MOON RACER HAS DONE! YAH!"

Later…

"Mamoru, I wonder who is 'Tuxedo X'," Usagi says, as she leans against the work cabinet.

Mamoru Chiba, the assistant mechanic for "Team Sailor Scout" looks up.

"How the heck should I know?" Mamoru says. "If you took care of my engine, this…Tuxedo X guy wouldn't be needing to save you."

"Hump!" Usagi replied. "And here I thought you cared about my love life…"

In reality, Mamoru Chiba was really the mysterious "Tuxedo X", who occasionally races for the express purpose of protecting the girl he loved. If only he could have the courage to admit his feelings out in the open.

"Hey, if you buy me a soda, I'm willing to listen."

Usagi smiles.

"You're ON."

**Fin.**


End file.
